Random Word Stories
by Cheetahbabe
Summary: Random: proceeding, made, or occurring without definite aim, reason, or pattern. That is enough to explain methinks. Oh, and Monkey testicles


One Bing! A BOMB! Is Crazy enough for cookies in coffee loaded with sugar and CHOCOLATE!!! Where pigs fly and chickens swim through pudding filled with chocolately sugar Rainbows. Caffeine addicts do lots of drugs by sniffing pepper-jello flavored Chocobo pie with hippie's flavored tic-tacs. Monkey's gooey pie. Tickles my ass because spicy Italians are smexy like cake and pudding ice-cream in a padded room flavored by oompa-lumpas and necromancers of your mom.

Chuck Norris Loves round house kicks and uses them on your dad. Ass-mounger. Oompa-lumpas chocolately pie in a cannon aimed at Jesus. I don't like Rock Lee's outfit with bushy eyebrows and orange legwarmers. Turtle goes moo when Jennifer goes ROAR forever the oranges will destroy us nice pants comfy sexy leather boots. When Armageddon comes turtles will fly and go moo.

Hoes say oh my god you can suck my eyeballs when monkeys fly like in the wizard of oz over the devil's wings. Jesus makes pies to throw at apostles who are gay. God hates everyone but Mormons. For real. He does. B.Ho really suckle badly on a chocolate covered banana. It gets messy sometimes. Up to you freaks out there to continue our freaky story.

Imagination is fun with big-toed monkeys caca poopoo Jermell. Yay! Random random randomness facilitate Pacific Islander when Mexicans sell Meany heads when Brian Hoffman humps much French bread and can be used in something random. Like this story. We poorly talk poorly dumbness oh god. Hot dog sausage balls and mustard sauce. Don't touch the 'stache. MUSTACHE!

Cornucopia is long word. Everything is good if it's chocolaty. Or pie, yo. TURKEY!!! I own Khushbu's ass and her face and boyfriend, who is good at acting like monkey. We all love to kill QUENTIN!!! Along with all the other baka at MIT Academy High and middle class on earth are always getting mud on their asses. Not sure its mud.

Jesus hates baka and rap singers but, old school is very hip yo. Your mom has nice face. Both of them. Khushbu goes Meow when max goes ow and Jennifer once again goes ROAR!! Joe goes ribbit, while Kiley goes "OH MY GOD I HAVE NO BOOBS" and we laugh. Rahool has a pussy, and there are so many friggen MUNCHKINS IN THIS SCHOOL!!! They so cute and one of them is Mine! The message board mom loves me. Me too. Stop copying me! 

Crap on the map says George Bush "Where muh hose at?" it disappeared the day he was born. Doctor stole it big flame exterminatus NOW!!!! And all that jaz, loves much drugs nana cookie freaky doodoo. Not making sense much happy cumpleaños or something to that effect. For sooth MEOW when Khushy says "Jennifer is Fluffy" or was that Lisa? "lick" indeed it was!

Now for something completely different. Or random. OR CHEESE! Wait what were we talking about? HOLY CHEESE AND WINE!!! You are horrible host, now wheres the bathroom, TELL ME!! Or your diggie doggie gets it! Do you have cats? Ooh chocolates delicious candy candy candy!! Chocolate good kitty cat, yum face! I want chocolate now. Too much chocolate! My face is delicious. Stomache ache now. Time for orange juice!! Taste bad with fetish.

Proxies are down but cows are up, and cookies have always remained www.myass.wtf!! Not real website but Michael jacksons muh bitch of Khushbu with bondage straps. Lemonade sounds fun, lets strip my brothers skin off! Bastard. At least upper half of body. Lower half goes to B.Ho. Humpy humpy tie em down! Rocky Horror! OH NOES!! Pictures of blackmail stripper! Mexico idiot cowandchicken together makes turkey!!

Crazy stupid munchkins!! Wiggly oogly nice oogala boogala boo!! Tounge twister in a bathroom people are weird and scary, so lets have Hot Chocolate time. My bellies full I wanna nap! On a rug with a fire burning in brain, munkey butt fart on DANNY!!! Im sorry, that was just plain weird. FACILITATE!!!! Crazy face. Random words. What the Fuck. Indeeeed. I said something to a hobo once, cant remember what.


End file.
